


Bits and Pieces

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wants to know all there is about Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from tumblr, where someone asked for a post Family fic. This is vaguely that.  
> Implied mentions of abuse, but nothing spelled out.

Willow’s not going to pretend that she doesn’t want to know more about Tara’s family life, but she knows that some issues deserve space and if Tara is reluctant to talk about anything prior to coming to Sunnydale, she won’t push her.

Willow gains bits and pieces of information about Tara anyway and compiles it all, wanting to know the most about her love.

Tara was born and raised in Montana. She seems a bit embarrassed about the fact that her family owned farm animals, except for the horses, which Tara loved. She’s got a scar on her back from being thrown off of one into a fence when she was 13. Willow thinks that’s a terrifying story and only makes her less eager to ever ride one, but Tara just laughs it off.

She likes to swamp herself in big jackets sometimes, but it’s clearly not a warmth thing, since she’ll lend them to Willow or Dawn or Anya at a moment’s notice, with the declaration that she can handle being without it. Montana is a cold place, after all.

Her dad found out she was a witch when she was 11. He was generally civil. Tara doesn’t talk about what he was like when he wasn’t; Willow doesn’t ask.

Tara talks a bit more often about Donnie, if only in bits and pieces. He used to jump out and scare her a lot, but she got pretty good at sensing energy, so he couldn’t do that any more. Generally, he sounds like a bully and Willow wishes she’d known this when she first met him, wishes she’d paid more mind to Tara stuttering a bit more than normal in the magic box. She doesn’t know what she’d do, but she likes to think she could yell at him a bit and sic Buffy on him.

Tara’s a good cook. She admits to Willow, when she’s making them pancakes one morning before Dawn has to go off to school, that she likes cooking for them. She hated cooking for her family, she says, it’s funny how different the same thing feels.

She talks about her mother pretty often. Tara seems to dislike talking too much about herself, if only for fear of boring her audience, so when she brings up the subjects that matter to her the most, Willow is all ears. She seemed sweet. Tara liked her a lot. Her favorite stories are the ones that make Tara smile when telling them, despite all of the bad things that were going on. She make faces sometimes and does a particular voice to imitate her mom when talking about her. She laughs, but Willow can see her blink a bit more than usual, notices the pauses. Willow wonders if she ever actually had anyone to talk about it with, in the years following, or if these chats, late at night in their room, are the first time she’s shared.

Tara had a girlfriend in senior year. A secret one, of course, she says, and Willow feels bad that the of course is there at all. They met after Tara snuck out one night and she kept doing so in the nights following to see her. They went to school together; Elizabeth is one of the few people Tara ever mentions that aren’t related to her. She says her dad found out about them one day during the summer, from Donnie, who had heard from a friend of his. She doesn’t talk any more about it.

Her favorite information about Tara is the information she’s gathered herself. 

Tara likes to wake up early, even if they’ve gone to bed at a ridiculous hour. She likes to sleep on her stomach and when she sleeps on her side, Willow is her favorite pillow. She has nightmares sometimes, more so after she encounters Glory. Willow finds it best to wake her.

Tara likes dumb jokes, especially puns, and smiles with the left side of her mouth more than the right. Willow thinks she acts extra meek and innocent on purpose, so that when she nonchalantly makes an inappropriate joke it’s that much funnier. Usually though, she just gets odd looks.

When Tara cusses or raises her voice, everyone listens. Fortunately, it never really happens.

Tara loves her Scooby family. She loves Willow, the most, of course, but Willow thinks that she really loves Dawn, too. The young woman has unlocked some nurturing aspect to Tara that only grows stronger after they move in.

Willow finds new things out about Tara all the time- that her hair is kind of wavy when it’s not straightened, that she’s allergic to shrimp, that she likes spicy food, has a surprisingly high pain tolerance, likes cats more than dogs and had both as a kid, gets cranky in the most subtle way- and she really hopes to know Tara long enough to find out everything about her, even if it takes the rest of her life.


End file.
